Composite parts are generally formed by laying up layers on a die. The die constrains a shape of one side of the composite part; however, a shape of the other side (e.g., the outer surface) of the composite surface may vary a bit due to how the layers stack. Since the outer surface can vary a bit, generating an accurate representation of an outer surface of an object may be difficult using existing modeling tools.